mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Meteo 1967 (map game)
Scenario *''Also see: list of disasters (Meteo 1967 map game).'' The environment and fault lines went crazy, due to unusual solar flair and sunspot activity, for 14 months from January 1967 to Febuary 1968. It was a major event as shown in the list of disasters (Meteo 1967 map game) and brought much chaos, damage, death and disruption. Over the next 5 years, national and local authorities take control of most of what is left. The game take place after June 1974. Mods #Head mod : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Mod #Mod #Head map maker : Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:58, August 29, 2017 (UTC) #Map maker #Map maker Rules *Every 20 years will be archived on a separate page. *A map update occurs every five rounds. *The game creator's word is the head mod all others. *If you feel like you are being treated unfairly, please write so in the comment section. *If you are going to quit the game, please say so in the comment section. *''Please stay active!'' Check back at least every three days! *If you do not play at least ten turns, your country will be taken away and offered up to someone else. *If you want to use Nuclear Weapons, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! *''STAY PLAUSIBLE!'' Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! *One turn every two days. Two days = six months in the game's time. Years turn at 00.00 GMT. *''The mods control non-player states and their colonies.'' *Both parties must agree to an alliance. *''PLEASE! PUT A BULLET POINT BEFORE YOUR POST ON THE LIST!'' *''HAVE FUN!'' Algo None is to be used beyond the table of war factors, so use your common scene and reed the table below! Always say how many troops, tanks, aircraft, ships, etc, that you use so as to give the mods a good grasp of the situation so they can judge the outcome fairly. # Each side's troop numbers ÷ 100,000 equal the starting score on boat sides (example 1,000,000 troops= 10 points). # Sides using spies that they implanted in to their opponent in the previous round gain 10 points. # Attacking a small island like Barbados the defender loses 5 points and the attacker gains 5 points. # Attacking a ultra small atoll type island like Wake Atoll the attacker lose 5 points and the defender gains 5 points. # Attacking a modest island like Cuba the attacker lose 10 points and the defender gains 10 points. # Use of WMD gives the attacker 15 points and the defender looses 15. # Holy war (crusade, jihad,etc) gains the side using it as cause belli for war gains 5 points. # If a side is fighting a major jungle, desert, high mountains, swamps and polar zone the attacker lose 10 points. # If a side is fighting for more than 2 years then it loses 1 point. # If a side is under sanctions by a industrially potent nation (like OTL USA, Russia, USSR, Germany, China, etc) for more than 2 years then it loses 5 points. # If a side is fighting nations with cities over 10,000,000 (like OTL 2016 Jataka and Cairo) then it loses 1 point. # If a side is fighting to defend it's homeland, not a colony then it gains 10 points. # If a side is actively mining a major fuel source Prudhoe Bay oil field, Cigar Lake Uranium Mine, Karachaganak gas field and\or the Dombass coal field, then the mining side gain 6 points. #Cruise missiles give their user 7.5 points. #The nation with the highest population gets 1 point. #All major powers and superpowers gain 7.5 points. #If a nation's border or coastline has major forts and major bunkers (like OTL Maginot line) then the attacker loses 12 points and the defender gains 12 points. #The loosing side from the previous round it the battle with the same opposing side loses 1 point. #A cyber attack (where relevant) gains the attacker 12 points and loses the defender 12 points. #If a side is actively mining a major copper reserve like the African Copperbelt, bauxite reserves like those across Jamaica, gold reserves like at S. Africa's East Rand Mine and\or major iron reserve like Australia's iron ore works at Pilbara, then the mining side gain 6 points. #If a side is actively increasing farming of cattle, sheep, goats, maize, wheat, barley, canola, brassica and\or oats in a zone that is agriculturally comparable in soil fertility to the American Corn Belt\Grain Belt, the farming side gains 5 points. * The result is added up to find the total for each side and then work out the attacker's score as a % of the defender's score. * Over 100% and the attacker wins, 100% is a draw, below 100% and the attacker looses. ** +200% or more = Defender routed and their nation surrenders. ** +75%= Defender loses 75% of their land. ** +66%= Defender loses 66% of thire land. ** +50%= Defender loses 50% of thire land. ** +33%= Defender loses 33% of thire land. ** +25%= Defender loses 25% of thire land. ** +10%= Defender loses 10% of thire land. ** +1%= minimal win (1px). ** +100% (0% change either way) = a draw. ** -1%= minimal loss (1px). ** -10%= Attacker loses 10% of thire land. ** -25%= Attacker loses 25% of thire land. ** -33%= Attacker loses 33% of thire land. ** -50%= Attacker loses 50% of thire land. ** -66%= Attacker loses 66% of thire land. ** -75%= Attacker loses 75% of their land. ** -200% or more = Attacker routed and their nation surrenders. : Work out the % on this tool- http://www.onlineconversion.com/percentcalc.htm. Technical note You need to have played a map game before taking France, Great Britain, Germany, Russia or the USA. Nota bene *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 500 KT (0.5 MT) and a total of 5000 KT (5 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #Population limits military size. The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like OTL Monaco conquering the world in a year or teenage ninger turtles! #The mod(s) decided the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Light grey zones like northern Alaska have only primitive tribesmen in them, which you can annex, but don't go to fast for logistical reasons. #No territory requests can be made in the dark gray. These represent radioactive/uninhabitable areas and will mostly stay like it until 1992. You can however reserve some territory for when the dark gray zone clears out. Table of Nations Middle East *Egypt *Israel *Jordan *Syria *Turkey *Iran *Libya *Iraq *Lebanon *Kuwait *Kurdestan *Bahraine *Quatar *UAE *Oman *N. Yeman *S. Yemen S. America *Brazil *Uruguay *Paraguay *Bolivia *Argentina *Chile *Peru *Colombia *Venezuela Central America *Guatemala *British Honduras *Honduras *El Salvador *Nicaragua *Costa Rica *Panama Caribbean * Game map Game-play 1974 Category:ASB- bias OPD Category:Meteo 1967 (map game) Category:ASB-Environment